Jonathan vs. Neo-Nazis
Chapter 1 Jonathan was out with the other ghosts, unlike his great-grandson, he felt sympathy for Satoko, instead of hating her for her nationality and culture. He was in the ghost world, Dietrich was with Eva, his great-great granddaughter, who he deeply liked, and Ichiro was with Maria and her parents. "Stoppe, Stoppe, bitte, du bist zu nah.... (Stop, stop, please, you're too close)" They hard a soft voice said, Jonathan thought it was Dietrich, as he spoke with a very soft voice, until he realised it wasn't a Berlin dialect, it was a Stuttgart dialect. He looked at a male Neo-Nazi, with swastika and white power tattoos, he was bald, overweight, he noticed he was harassing a young Wehrmacht soldier, he seemed only the age of 17, the Neo-Nazi was at least 46. "Speak English, I don't understand you......" He said. "Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe! (Help! Help Help!)" The younger man cried out, but the Neo-Nazi covered his mouth. Jonathan went up to him. "What the f*** do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at the Neo-Nazi. "I want his Iron Cross, he will give it." He replied back. "Your tattoos are disgusting, I fought the Nazis in WWII, and you think this is okay? NO, IT'S NOT! I know someone from Germany that I f***ing murdered, but, I would never let him be harassed by people like you!" He scolded the man. The younger soldier, named Joseph, stood up from the ground, unlike Dietrich, he wasn't usually shy, but he disliked getting touched, it made him feel uncomfortable. Mikey came up to the young soldier to make sure he was alright. "Nein, bitte. (No, please)" He said. Dietrich went up to him. " (Don't worry, you'll be fine, this is why, Eva, Waffen-SS and Wehrmacht soldiers like myself as warned to stay away from Neo-Nazis for their own safety, especially younger ones)" He assured him and then told Eva. After that, they went to the flat that Maria and Ichiro sometimes stayed in. Mikey looked at Dietrich, unlike him, Dietrich was a shy man and didn't speak good English, much like the other man they saved, he was a target of harassment by Neo-Nazis. Dietrich was dressed in his army uniform, with the dark bloodstains on the collar, Mikey could see the markings on his neck, he wondered why Jonathan would do this to such as pleasant young man that was far too sweet to be killed. Mikey sat down next to him. "That scar looks really horrible." He said with sympathy in his voice. " (I know, Josef said I looked like I've been cut with a saw, or a massacre victim)" He said. "Do you get any issues from it, how do you eat or drink?" He said. " (He didn't cut the oesophagus, speaking is easy, but, sometimes, breathing is a little hard at times)" He said. Chapter 2: Leopold, Margerete, and Sofia Leopold and Sofia and her first daughter, who died at the age of three from a seizure in her sleep in January of 1945, but their second daughter, Helga was alive and well, they lived in a small cottage outside the cities. Dietrich and his friends approached the three and introduced them to the three. " (Mikey, this is Leopold and this was my maid, Sofia, that's their daughter, she died from a seizure in her sleep)" Dietrich said. "Nice to meet you, sir." He said as he extended his arm to Mikey, which he shook, Leopold was painfully polite and hardly swore, Mikey thought that this was absolutely charming. Mikey then noticed the Waffen-SS decals on his uniform. "Oh, Entschuldigung, I was in the Waffen-SS, don't mind that, Sofie doesn't really mind she even celebrates Hanukkah." He said, covering the decals with his hands. Unlike Dietrich, Leopold spoke perfect English, despite his Barvarian accent. "She's Jewish?" Mikey asked, shocked. "Yeah, She didn't even tell me until the Holocaust reached its peak in 1944, instead of telling my superiors, I decided to be even more protective of her, I told her three things: Never tell anyone you are Jewish, Keep celebrations secret, and pretend that you aren't offended by Anti-Semitic propaganda, she followed these very well." Leopold explained. Sofia and Leopold then kissed, and then he kissed his young daughter. "Mommy, Daddy, who are those people?" She asked, pointing at the other ghosts. Mikey then spoke up. "When did you two die?" Mikey asked. "Me, 1945, and Sofia in 1951-2, she never remarried, she was well-informed about the Holocaust, but she still loved me, even years after, Dietrich said that she heared the bullets that killed me." Leopold said. "The never remarrying part is true, I believed no man could compare to my Leo, and despite the urges from his former friends, I stayed in Germany, then moved to the US because I suffered mental health problems." She said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86